La muerte de un ser querido
by Marceline.alex
Summary: Jake despierta y al no ver a Finn en su cama se alarma y va en busca de el¿donde estara Finn? ¿que le habra pasado?
1. Chapter 1

Un dia normal en la casa del árbol Jake acababa de despertar

Buaaaa que bien dormi buenos días hermano- dijo Jake se levanto y se asomo en la cama de Finn. Estaba todo envuelto en las cobijas –mmm debe de estar aun dormido bueno voy a hacer un burrito de TODO- diciendo esto ultimo con emoción

Jake se dirigio a la cocina y empezó a cocinar, despues de una cuantas horas Jake va al a su cuarto que también es de Finn, y ve nuevamente a su hemano aun dormido

-hey Finn despierta ya casi es medio dia hermano- Jake empezó a mover el bulto debajo de las cobijas cuando una almohada cayo –no Finn- dijo Jake asustado por su hemano –no talvez esta con PB o marcy- pensó para si mismo

Jake fue directo a la sala y tomo su celular y llamo a PB

-hola Jake como estas- dijo PB feliz de escuchar a Jake

-amm hola PB estoy bien y tu- dijo Jake con un tono de afligido

-muy buen seguro q estas bien te escuchas nervioso- dijo PB asustada

-amm es que es por eso que te llamaba Finn no esta por ay es que cuando lo desperte resulto ser una almohada en vez de el y no se donde este- dijo Jake casi llorando

-Calma Jake talvez este por aquí mandare a todos a buscarlo si sabemos algo de el te aviso- dijo PB preocupada por Finn

-si ok gracias PB- dijo Jake despues de eso llamo a marceline, pero solo escucho el sonido de la llamada entrando –vamos marcy contesta- dijo Jake pero marceline no contesto – no puede ser A VER JAKE CALMATE talvez este con marcy y por eso no contesto- dijo Jake un poco mas calmado y salio hacia la casa de marceline

Al llegar ala cueva-casa de marceline Jake toco la puerta y marceline la abrió

-aa hola Jake que haces aquí- dijo marceline dudosa últimamente no se habían visto desde el ultimo ensayo de la banda

-dime que Finn esta aquí- dijo Jake nuevamente mas preocupado

-no, no lo e visto desde el ultimo ensayo, por que, QUE LE PASO JAKE-dijo marceline sobresaltada

-no se donde este hoy no despertó en casa ni esta en el dulce reino- dijo Jake alborde de llorar

Marceline solo puedo abrir los ojos como enormes platos

-NO, NO ES VERDAD, ay que buscarlo Jake- dijo marceline

-muy bien, búscalo con el rey helado yo voy al bosque- dijo Jake poniendo manos ala obra

-muy bien- dijo marceline y despues de esto salio disparada hacia el reino helado

Jake iva caminando cuando oyo su celular sonar era PB

-lo siento Jake, Finn no esta por ningún rincón de todo mi dulce reino- dijo PB llorando

-no te preocupes PB, marceline y yo lo estamos buscando, lo vamos a encontrar- dijo Jake apretando los puños

-muy bien si recibo una nueva noticia te la comunico- dijo PB secándose las lagrimas

Marceline POV

He estado buscando por todos los alrededores y no ay rastro de Finn, lo bueno es que aquí no ay mucho sol ya que por salir tan rápido se me olvido mi paraguas. El único lugar que me falta es el castillo del vejete del rey helado según he escuchado rapta a las princesas talvez tenga una capturada y Finn halla tratado de rescatarla y el Rey helado lo capturo –por favor que sea asi- susurro para si misma marceline

Marceline comenzo a entrar al castillo por suerte no había nadie ay hasta que escucho un sonido detras de ella, era la princesa fantasma, la conocía por Wendy su ex-amiga fantasma

-¿Marceline eres tu? Por favor ayúdame- suplico la princesa

-ya voy- no se por que pero la saque de la prisión de hielo

-AY GRACIAS MARCELINE TE LO AGRADESCO TANTO- grito de alegría la princesa y se abalanzo sobre marceline para abrazarla y luego se fue

Pero gracias al grito de la princesa fantasma el rey helado fue a revisar la celda

-QUE PERO QUIEN A LIBERADO A MI FUTURA ESPOSA- grito el rey helado lo cual hizo que marceline abriera los ojos como platas ya que el rey helado estaba atrás de ella –TU QUIEN ERES TU- dijo el rey helado al ver a la gran cabellera de marceline

Marceline se volteo rápidamente lo cual hizo que su cabello la girara junta a ella y se puso en guardia, lo cual hizo que el rey helado pusiera cara de enamorado (de tonto como yo dijo xD)

-ay que hermosa princesa tenemos aquí- dijo el rey helado muy pícaramente

-A QUIEN RAYOS LE LLAMAS PRINCESA YO SOY UNA REYNA, LA REINA DE LOS VAMPIRO- dijo marceline enojada

-uy una reina- dijo el rey helado sonrojado de la emoción

-ugh que asco- dijo marceline cuando un pensamiento paso por su mente FINN, marceline atrapo al rey helado contra la pared y coloco su antebrazo en el cuello del el – DONDE ESTA FINN-dijo marceline

-ay ese tonto chiquillo no lo he visto por aquí, la verdad no lo e visto esta ultima semana - dijo el rey helado sin ninguna importancia, al escuchar esto marceline callo rendida al suelo con mechones de cabello cubriendo sus ojos carmesí, aprontando los puños y dientes, cuando una lagrima derramada rodo por su mejilla

El rey helado se quedo observando a marceline, cuando le iba a preguntar que, que le ocurria marceline salio disparada fuera de el castillo, iba flotando cuando escucho su celular sonar

-Ven al rio- dijo Jake llorando marceline se imagino lo peor y volo lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar al rio

(Flashback)

Jake POV

Acababa de hablar con la dulce princesa lo único que podía pensar era donde estas Finn, hermanito ojala este bien

Ya había caminado mas de 5 kilometros cuando vi unas ardillas paradas junto a un árbol

-hey chicos no han visto a Finn- pregunto Jake

-yo no lo he visto- dijo la ardillita

-si yo lo vi correr tras de un Lich hacia el rio, me dijo que no me acercara- dijo la ardillita incrédulamente

-no Finn- dijo Jake y salio corriendo hasta el rio

Jake estaba gritando desesperadamente el nombre de su hermano hasta que vio un árbol a lo lejos y un bulto junto a el, Jake fue corriendo hacia el bulto y cuando llego

-no, no es verdad- después de eso Jake llamo a Marceline

(Final del flashback)

Marceline POV

Llegue lo mas rápido que pude cuando vi a Jake llorando y sosteniendo un cuerpo inmóvil en sus brazos

Me acerque a el lentamente hasta que logre ver un chico de cabellera rubia con una camiseta azul y un gorrito blanco junto a el, me acerque mas y lo que vi no lo puede creer ese chico malherido, moribundo en pocas palabras muerto era mi héroe , Finn el humano

-NO FINN-grite y cai al suelo llorando, golpeando la tierra con mis puños no lo podía creer no lo quería creer –no tu porfavor no tu- susurre apoyando mi cabeza en la tierra dejando caer mis lagrimas a la fría tierra que pronto se volvió lodo gracias mis lagrimas


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero que les guste, y gracias por su apoyo **

Marceline POV

(Flashback)

El cuerpo muerto de Finn sobre los brazos de Jake, no lo podía creer parecía dormido quería que estuviera dormido pero no, el único sentimiento que sentí después fue odio, odio hacia el idiota que le hizo eso a Finn, no me quedaría de brazos cruzados

(Final del Flashback)

Marceline se fue levantando del suelo se alcanzaban a ver sus ojos carmesí llenos de odio, su boca estaba formando un gruñido mostrando sus dos gigantescos colmillos y en sus manos crecían unas largas y filosas garras

-quien lo hizo-dijo marceline con un tono de sed de venganza apretando la mandibula, a la cual Jake solo pudo pronunciar un que ya que tenia la cabeza hundida en el pecho de Finn

-quien le hizo eso a Finn- repitió marceline aun mas enojada – se que lo sabes así QUE DIMELO AHORA- dijo marceline levantándose de un golpe

-fue el lich- dijo Jake dejando el cuerpo de Finn en el suelo delicadamente para levantarse de golpe para encarar a marceline – PARA QUE QUIERES SABER EL LICH LO ACABO YA NO AY MARCHA ATRÁS AGAMOS LO QUE AGAMOS NO VA A VOLVER- dijo Jake gritándole a Marceline

-NO NOS PODEMOS QUEDAR DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS JAKE- grito marceline

-NO NECESITAMOS MAS MUERTES MARCELINE, no las necesitamos- dijo Jake volviendo a llorar y arrodillándose junto a Finn

-pero…- dijo marceline pero Jake no dejo que terminara

-pero nada- dijo Jake haciéndose mas grande y cargando a Finn en su lomo y se estaba hiendo caminado

-a donde vas- pregunto a marceline en shock por ver a Jake actuar como un adulto por primera vez

-Finn merece un entierro digno no crees, voy al dulce reino para avisarle a PB- dijo Jake y siguió su camino, marceline solo lo siguió en todo el camino del rio al dulce reino marceline no dijo de ver a Finn aun no lo podía creer como el Lich lo…( pudo hasta pensar la palabra le dolia a marceline) si Finn le había ganado anteriormente, al llegar al dulce reino Jake hablo con PB y con unicornio al escuchar la noticia las dos abrazaron a Jake y lloraron sobre el, marceline solo se quedo en una esquina cubierta por la oscuridad de la misma

-la vampiresa cayo en la trampa mi señor- dijo un chico con maso menos 18 años con aspecto sucio

-muy bien lacayo, muy pronto la nochosfera será mía wuajajajaaja- dijo el Lich

A la mañana siguiente

Marceline POV

No tenia ánimos para nada, no quería hacer nada aun seguía recordando esa escena no la podía sacar de mi cabeza, entonces recordé que cuando iba al bosque sentí una presencia y una peste de olor repugnante

(Flashback)

Salí por la ventana del rey helado y me dirigí al bosque lo mas rápido que pude, llegue al bosque empecé a voltear a todos los lados por que no sabia donde quedaba el rio, empezó a correr y pare de golpe alguien me estaba viendo, rápidamente percibí un olor como menta pero ese mismo olor me produjo nauseas, me tape la nariz y flote de nuevo, atravesé unos arbustos y ay estaba Jake con Finn.

(Final del flashback)

-Y ahora que lo pienso la menta nunca me había causado nauseas, tenia que ser VERBENA la verbena es una planta venenosa para nosotros los vampiros nos debilita y por ultimo nos mata, entonces si había verbena alguien no me quería ahí- pensó marceline

Me dirigí a la casa a la casa del árbol

-Jake por favor abre la puerta-toque la puerta pero no tuve respuesta alguna después de varios segundos, pero no abrió Jake

-¿arcoíris?-dije con duda

-hola marceline-dijo arcoíris

-necesito hablar con Jake urgentemente-le dije apurada

-lo siento marceline pero no creo…. OYE-dijo arcoíris ya que la había empujado para que me dejara pasar

-Jake necesitamos ir de nuevo al bosque-le dije

-Marcy deja ese tema ya no podemos hacer nada-dijo Jake con tristeza en su voz

-que demonios te pasa si a ti te hubiera pasado lo mismo Finn no pararía de buscar a el lich, no dejaría de buscar una forma para verte de nuevo- dije molesta

-es verdad, VAMOS-dijo Jake levantándose

-enserio estas bien como para ir-dijo arcoíris con duda

-si-Jake no dijo mas y salio de la puerta

-cuídalo por favor Marcy no sé que haría si le pasa algo-dijo arcoíris con tristeza y apunto de llorar

-descuida no dejare que alguien mas salga dañado, primero me tienen que matar- y después de decir eso sali de la casa del árbol

Minutos después, el bosque

-y para que querías venir aquí marcy- dijo Jake

-creo que el lich no quería que nos diéramos cuenta de la pisa faltante del rompecabezas-dije

-rompecabezas-dijo Jake con duda

-si no se te hace extraño que Finn haya…-hice una mueca de dolor-y que no hubiera rastro del Lich, y ay algo que no te dije cuando venia hacia el bosque sentí que alguien me estaba observando y cuando empecé a acercarme un olor a verbena invadió el lugar- dije

-ósea que alguien no nos quiere ahí-dijo Jake

-eso creo-dije

Y nos empezamos a acercar al lugar que le había dicho a Jake

-oye marcy pero si vuelve a usar la verbena-dijo Jake preocupado

-descuida traje un protector-dije sacando un pedazo de tela y atándolo a mi cara

-ok- dijo Jake y empezamos a entrar por una cortina de plantas cuando la atravesamos vimos arboles, una cascada era un hermoso lugar entonces por que no nos querían ahí

**He aquí el final del segundo capitulo estén atentos por que en el siguiente capitulo descubrirán que le paso a Finn **

**Si les gusto dejen reviews, para que le siga **

**Bye cuídense y sigan leyendo Fic xD los veo hasta el próximo cap.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno he aquí el tercer capitulo espero que les guste y gracias por su apoyo**

Marceline POV

Atrás de nosotros se escucharon unos ruidos, como si alguien corriera pero ¿quien era?, Jake estaba atrás de mi y yo empecé a avanza a los arboles de donde provenía el sonido cuando escuche a Jake gritar, voltee rápidamente pero Jake ya no se encontraba ahí

-JAKE-grite pero no obtuve respuesta alguna, seguí caminando todo quedo desértico, solo había césped, pero en lo lejos había dos arboles y un chico amarrado por dos cadenas a ellos, me seguí acercando y vi quémese chico tenia una cabellera rubia

Tenia que ser, él era –FINN-le grite pero sentí un agudo dolor en la cabeza y caí desmayada

Jake POV

Alguien tomo mi hocico y me llevo a una jaula, no logre ver su rostro, escuche a Marcy gritarme, cuando vi que el mismo sigeto arrastraba a marceline a una jaula pero esta tenia un traja luz en el techo.

Normal POV

Tanto Jake como Marcy estaban atrapados en las jaulas, el mismo sujeto que llevo a marceline a la jaula se acercó, él no era una gente grumosa o dulce, él era como un zombi, tenia partes de la piel caída, la piel grisácea, verdosa y podrida, y empezó a hablar

-mi amo les hablara en segundos-y luego se fue

Marceline comenzó a despertar poco a poco tomándose la cabeza

-marcy, marcy estas bien- dijo Jake preocupado y tomando los barrotes

-agh si, ay mi cabeza- dijo sobándose –FINN EL DONDE ESTA-dijo marceline

-que, donde lo viste-dijo jake apurado

-esta en aquellos dos arboles- dijo marceline apuntando hacia Finn

-FINN-grito jake

-Jake estírate y ve con el antes de que alguien llegue-dijo marceline rápidamente

Después de escuchar a marceline, jake se hizo pequeño y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Finn, cuando llego con el volvió a su tamaño normal y se acercó a Finn

-Finn, hermano vamos despierta- dijo jake, Finn estaba muy malherido, ya que alguien lo había golpeado, Jake comenzó a agitarlo para que despertara –vamos compadre despierta, no me hagas esto- jake empezó a llorar al no obtener respuesta alguna de su hermano

Pero rápidamente Finn empezó a despertar

-Hola hermano, ¿Dónde has estado?- dijo Finn bromeando

-jajajaja que bueno que tu sentido del humor no desapareció- dijo jake aun con lágrimas en los ojos

-jake tienes que irte de aquí, el lich el…-dijo Finn pero no termino ya que jake lo cayo

-si ya lo sabemos hermano, yo y marceline… MARCY-grito esto ultimo gritando y rompiendo las cadenas de Finn y ayudándolo a caminar, hacia donde estaba marceline

Marceline POV

Jake se había ido, pero exactamente cuando jake se fue ese olor a mentolado inundo el aire, empecé a toser, maldita sea era VEBENA, una nube de humo se poso frente a mi y de ay salió el lich

-La reina de los vampiros tan débil tan frágil y por qué por una pequeñita flor como esta- dijo el lich con un racimo de flores y lanzándome lo cuando las flores tocaron mi piel, sentí un dolor insoportable, solté un alarido y empecé a quitar todas las flores, mis manos se quemaron completamente nunca había sentido un dolor así

-MALDITO LICH, QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES-le dije a gritos sentía sueño ya no resistía mas

-primero quiero la nocheosfera, segundo solamente quiero matarte por diversión, oye y donde esta el perro ese, se fue sintió que amigos o recuerdo tu no tienes amigos, desde la muerte de tu madre has estado sola nadie te quiere y NADIE TE QUERRA-dijo el lich con las palabras mas hirientes que pudo hallar

-CALLETE- grite ya no soportaba mas y el lich empezó a abrir la puerta, cuando estaba completamente abierta, me tomo del cuello y me levanto, no podía moverme y ahora no podía respirar, me estaba dando por vencida ya no había esperanza para mi cuando a lo lejos vi a jake y Finn corriendo hacia mi

-LARGENSE, VAYANSE- grite con mis ultimas fuerza

Finn POV

Vimos a marceline siendo tomada por el lich y gritándonos que nos largáramos pero no hicimos caso y seguimos adelante

-NUNCA MARCELINE, NO TE VAMOS A DEJAR- grite

-ese olor es verbena, QUIERE MATAR A MARCY-dijo jake

-NOOO LO DEJARE- dije y después comencé a correr mas rápido, jake y yo tacleamos a el lich el cual dejo caer a marceline

Me posee encima del lich y lo empecé a golpear los más duro que pude mientras jake lo sostenía, pero el lich nos empujo y caímos junto a marceline

-marcy-susurre se veía débil apunto de desfallecer –no me dejes-le dije llorando, ella solo me miro con nostalgia, pero por estarla viendo no vi al lich acercándose con una espada apunto de atravesarme con ella, cerré los ojos pero el dolor nunca llego tal vez me atravesó tan rápido que no sentí nada y ya estaba muerto, pero empecé a sentir una gotas caer en mi, cuando abrí los ojos, lo que vi fue una pesadilla

-MARCELINE- grite a todo pulmón al verla encima de mi con la espada atravesada en su pecho, después marceline cayo sobre mi y escuche la risa del lich, luego todo el humo se fue estábamos en la entrada del dulce reino

Marceline seguía encima de mí pero estaba como dormido

-no, no, no, no, por que hiciste eso tonta, marceline despierta, no quiero perderte-dije esto abrazándola y después la bese en los labios pero ya era muy tarde… o eso pensaba cuando rompí el beso marceline apretó mi pecho y empezó a gemir, estaba tan feliz pero a la vez aterrado

-JAKE TENEMOS QUE LLEVAR A MARCELINE CON LA DULCE PRINCESA- dije y rápidamente jake nos tomo y se estiro hasta llegar con la dulce princesa

-FINN-dijo y corrió a abrazarme –pero que ha pasado, viendo a marceline y corriendo hacia ella

-te explicamos luego PB-dijo Jake que era el menos herido

-ok- luego de eso varios enfermeros llegaron y nos llevaron a la enfermería a marceline se la llevaron a urgencias ya que era la mas grave

Después de eso le empezamos a contar lo que había pasada y que el lich había escapado, así que este era solo el comienzo de una gran batalla

**Bueno aquí termina el tercer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y si es así dejen reviews para que le siga**

**Hice un dibujo del primer capitulo espero que pasen y lo vean y dejen comentarios bueno aquí les dejo el link art/la-muerte-de-un-ser-querido-326250324 pasen a verlo **

**Bueno aquí me despido bye, cuídense y sigan leyendo fics xD **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno he aquí el cuarto capitulo ahora nuestros héroes están en el dulce reino sanos y salvos disfrutando de una fiesta que organizo PB**

**Espero que les guste **

El lich ha escapado, no sabemos a donde pero lo que sabemos es que por ahora estamos a salvo.

A la mañana siguiente

Finn ya estaba completamente recuperado, no tenia moretones ni ninguna herida, Jake por igual estaba completamente bien pero el un seguía dormido

En el comedor real del dulce reino, Finn estaba comiendo

-hola Finn como estas- pregunto PB

-muy bien ya no tengo dolor, y todas la heridas han sanado- dijo Finn muy alegre

-que bueno escuchar eso- dijo PB igualmente contenta

-y marceline como esta- dijo Finn un poco triste

-oh ella esta mejor la herida de la espada del lich esta completamente cerrada, pero aun esta mareada por la verbena, la podrás ver hoy en la noche si es que se siente mejor- dijo PB –oh casi se me olvida, le quería proponer que si se pueden quedar aquí en el dulce reino todos, si llega a atacar el lich estaremos preparados- dijo PB sentándose junto a Finn

-si es buena idea PB gracias- dijo Finn

-muy bien hoy en la tarde les mostrare sus cuartos, adiós Finn-dijo PB y luego salió del comedor

Después de que PB salió jake entro bostezando

-hola hermano como te sientes- dijo Jake sirviéndose cereal a un plato

-muy bien y tu- dijo Finn

-me siento como nuevo-dijo jake sentándose junto Finn a comer –ya viste a marcy, picaron-dijo jake con una sonrisa picara en la cara

-que de que hablas- dijo Finn sonrojado como un tomate

-ay hazte, besaste a marceline, te gusta marceline- dijo jake acusadoramente, a lo que Finn solo se sonrojo –ve a verla ya esta despierta-

-y como sabes- dijo Finn curiosamente

-vi cuando PB le mostraba su cuarto y cuando empezó a tocar el piano-dijo Jake empezando a comer su cereal

-si debería ir a verla- dijo Finn –mentirosa no debes quieres ir a verla- dijo Jake

-a bueno eso es verdad- dijo Finn apenado y rascándose la nuca –bueno te veo luego –dijo Finn después de esto salió del comedor

Y cuando iba a tocar al puerta de marceline empecé a escuchar música

-que linda melodía marcy –dijo Finn

-oh Finn eres tu, no te escuche entrar -dijo marceline sorprendida

-como te sientes- dijo Finn

-mejor, mis heridas ya sanaron y tu- dijo marceline levantándose del piano

-como nuevo- dijo Finn y marceline solo rio

-que bueno-dijo marceline

-oye marcy recuerdas que paso-dijo Finn con temor de que marceline recordara que la beso

-mmm solo recuerdo cuando el lich me atravesó con la espada y lo demás esta borroso- dijo marceline – ¿oye Finn estaba pensando algo, por que el lich te atrapo?-

-amm si es que encontré al lich y lo segui hasta el bosque, y luego comenzó a hablar sobre… matarte y tomar control de todo Ooo- dijo Finn y se dio vuelta, estaba avergonzado de no a ver podido salvar a sus seres queridos, mas bien los puso en mas peligro de lo que estaban

Pero Finn sintió dos brazos que lo sujetaban fuertemente –me preocupaste, nos preocupaste a todos- luego de decir eso marceline soltó a Finn –marceline-fue lo único que pudo decir Finn

PB entro a la habitación –oh aquí están, hoy va a haber una fiesta en celebración de que Finn esta vivo va a dar inicio a las 6 y son las 4 asi que alístense- dijo PB alegremente

-muy bien ay estaremos PB- dijo Finn alegre y después PB salio de la habitación

-ve a alistarte héroe todas la princesas van a estar muy felices de que su héroe este vivo, asi que impresiónalas- dijo marceline sentándose de nuevo en el piano

-yo solo quiero impresionar a una y no es una princesa, es una reina- susurro Finn y marceline no lo escucho –te veo en la tarde-dijo Finn y salio

-Finn- dijo marceline pero Finn ya había salido, floto del piano a la cama y se dejo caer-agh tonta por que no le dices, mejor me voy a alistarme- dijo y se fue a la ducha

Finn iba caminando cabizbajo y jake lo vio y fue a hablar con el

-por que esa cara larga compadre- dijo Jake

-no pude decirle nada a marcy, soy un cobarde- dijo Finn

-ay cálmate Finn, hoy en la fiesta has una movida, ve a un lugar silencioso y baila una canción lenta con ella- dijo jake

-y crees que funcione- dijo Finn con duda

-si pero tienes que ir a ducharte, y no lleves esa ropa-dijo Jake

-y que tiene de malo mi ropa-dijo Finn

-nada, nada es solo que un cambio no le hace daño a nadie- dijo Jake a lo cual Finn solo hizo una mueca y Jake se lo llevo a su cuarto a cambiarse

Ya terminando todo eran las 6 en punto y todos empezaban a llegar, PB llevaba un hermoso vestido color rosa con un listón dorado y bordados del mismo color, ella estaba bailando con el pan de canela cuando todos vieron a Finn bajar las escaleras se veía muy guapo, llevaba su pelo suelto, tenia puesta una camiseta verde con azul a cuadros debajo de ella su camiseta azul, y un pantalón de mezclilla con unos converse negros, cuando al fin bajo todas la escaleras todas las princesas lo fueron a abrazar y Finn les devolvió el abrazo, pero él estaba buscando a marceline, cuando oye que alguien también va bajando las escaleras

Era marceline ella llevaba el pelo suelto ondulado y un vestido rojo pegado al cuerpo. Termino de bajar las escaleras y todos los chicos de la fiesta se le quedaron viendo con la baba de fuera, lo cual molesto a Finn

-de a ver sabido que la fiesta era informal, no me hubiera vestido asi- dijo marceline viendo a Finn- hablando de eso te ves muy bien-dijo marceline guiñándole el ojo

-y tu no te quedas atrás, creo que estas atrapando muchas miradas- dijo Finn desilusionado –marceline te gustaría…- Finn dejo de hablar ya que el príncipe bubblegum primo de Pb se había llevado a marceline a bailar

-ay no puede ser- dijo Finn

-que paso hermano- dijo Jake acercándose junto con arcoíris

-bubblegum me robo a marceline yo la iba a invitar a bailar- dijo Finn echando humo del enojo

-bueno agradece que no están bailando una lenta- dijo Jake

-no me estas ayudando sabes- dijo Finn con cara de pocos amigos

-ay que humor te veo cuando estés de un mejor humor compadre- dijo Jake y se fue con Arcoíris a bailar

**Bueno he aquí el final, en el próximo capitulo veremos mas Finnceline y el regreso del lich estén pendientes del siguiente capitulo nos vemos hasta la próxima**

**Y si les gusto pongan reviews y le sigo **

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima cuídense y sigan leyendo fics** **xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**He aquí el quinto capitulo espero les guste**

Mientras tanto con marceline y gumballl

-y como va tu movida marcy- dijo Gumball mientras fingia bailar

-agh tonto Finn me iba a preguntar algo y lo interrumpiste- dijo marceline muy enojada

-upss lo siento es que los vi tan cayados y pensé que necesitabas ayuda- dijo gumball muy apenado

-tranquilo me ayudaste con lo del vestido yo debería agradecértelo- dijo marceline apenada

-ay sabes que no hay problema, haría lo que fuera por una amiga- dijo gumball

Los dos se abrasaron cuando cierto chico rubio los vio y salió corriendo hacia un balcón

-AHHHH SOY UN TONTO, como pude pensar que una chica como marcy se interesaría en mi- dijo Finn con varia lagrimas derramadas y con la cara roja de frustración

Devuelta con marceline y gumball

-bueno creo que deberías ir con tu chico- dijo gumball empujando a marceline para que fuera con Finn

-oye calma pero si no le gusto- dijo marceline nerviosa

-claro que le gustas… no le digas a nadie que te dije pero jake me dijo que Finn te beso antes de que llegaras a el dulce reino- dijo Gumball con una sonrisa picara

-no te has dado cuenta de que hablas como una chica chismosa- dijo marceline con indiferencia

-ese no es el punto te beso en los labios claro que le gustas- dijo Gumball empujando por ultima vez a marcy para irse a bailar

-Finn me beso- pensó marceline tocándose los labio y mordiéndose el labio inferior

Marceline camino un momento hasta que vio a Finn en el balcón y se dirigió hacia el

-que haces aquí afuera hace mucho frio- dijo marceline abrazándose a si misma por el frio

-solo quería tomar aire- dijo Finn recargándose en la pared

Marceline logro ver unas lagrimas en las mejillas de Finn y rápidamente se acercó a el

-que te paso- dijo marceline tomando el rostro de Finn y limpiando las lágrimas

-nada- dijo Finn fríamente alegándose de marceline

-enserio Finn me importas y no sé que haría si te pasa algo- dijo marceline abrazándose mas fuerte

-enserio te importo- dijo Finn volteando un poco hacia marceline

-CLARO QUE SI- dijo marceline casi gritos ya que tenía miedo de demostrarle sus sentimientos a Finn

Empezaron a tocar canciones lentas y todo el mundo tomo una pareja con la cual bailar nadie estaba solo

-me concedes esta pieza- dijo Finn ofreciéndole la mano a marceline la cual se quedo petrificada

-claro- dijo marceline casi sin poder articular palabra cuando Finn se le acerco y la tomo por la cintura y empezó a bailar

Marceline se recargo en el hombro de Finn y se dejo llevar

-yo no sé que haría sin ti marcy, cuando el lich te atravesó con esa espada, sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba- dijo Finn a su oído

-Finn- dijo marceline casi en un susurro

Parecía que en ese momento eran solo ellos dos y la música

Los dos se fueron separando, se miraron a los ojos, se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que sus labios se juntaron y empezaron con un tímido y tierno beso pero fue avanzando a un beso un poco mas profundo

Los dos se separaron solo para tomar aire

-maldito aire sino fuera por ti seguiría besando los dulces labios de marceline- pensó Finn

Los dos recargaron sus frentes en la de cada uno

-oww que hermoso momento lastima que no durara más- dijo el lich apareciendo de la nada apuntándolos con una espada, a lo cual Finn coloco a marceline detrás de el rápidamente

-no voy a dejar que la toques otra vez- dijo Finn con una mirada fulminante

-o pero si lo voy a hacer aunque tu no me dejes al momento en el que yo te ataque ella se interpondrá- dijo el lich con un tono victorioso

Ese comentario solo hizo gruñir a Finn ya que sabia que era verdad

-no la dejare- dijo Finn furico

-muy bien si quieres que las cosas sean así- dijo el lich rápidamente dirigiéndose a Finn con su espada

El lich era mucho mas rápido que Finn por lo cual no lo pudo detener hasta que escucho que la espada topo con algo

Ese algo era la mano de marceline que detenía la espada que estaba apunto de rebanar su cuello

-ves que lo que te dije era verdad tu serás la causa de la muerte de marceline- dijo el lich fríamente

Marceline cayo al suelo sujetando su mano ya que el dolor era inmenso

-alégate de ellos- dijo jake noqueando al lich de un sartenazo

-chicos- grito Finn

Eran gumball, Marshall, fionna, cake y jake

-están bien llegamos cuanto antes- dijo fionna asegurándose de que su hermano (Finn) estuviera bien

-no marcy esta…- dijo Finn pero no termino ya que vio a marceline en perfectas condiciones

-QUE TE PASO QUE - dijo Marshall muy preocupado flotando hacia marceline

-descuida estoy bien ya sane- dijo marceline mostrándole la mano a Marshall

-que bien ya me había preocupado- dijo gumball secándose una gota de sudor

-si pero de lo que ay que preocuparse es de que todos están aquí- dijo marceline con un gesto de miedo y preocupación

-y eso como por que- dijo Fionna confundida

-el lichi nos quiere muertos y ya que todos estamos aquí ya se la pusimos mas fácil- dijo PB entando al balcón

-exacto- dijo marceline señalando a PB

-yo diría que es una ventaja todos aquí, contra un estúpido demonio va a ser fácil- dijo Marshall con aires de grandeza

-bueno nadie puede sabes eso hasta estar en el momento de la pelea- dijo Gumbal

A lo cual todos se quedaron pensando

**Bueno ya llego el final en los próximos capítulos veremos como nuestros héroes se preparan para la batalla **

**Bueno aquí me despido y sorry por la demora es que la escuela no me deja y de pilón me enferme **

**Bueno bye, cuídense y sigan leyendo fics xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno he aquí el capitulo seis espero que les guste**

En capítulos anteriores

-el lichi nos quiere muertos y ya que todos estamos aquí ya se la pusimos mas fácil- dijo PB entando al balcón

-exacto- dijo marceline señalando a PB

-yo diría que es una ventaja todos aquí, contra un estúpido demonio va a ser fácil- dijo Marshall con aires de grandeza

-bueno nadie puede sabes eso hasta estar en el momento de la pelea- dijo Gumbal

A lo cual todos se quedaron pensando

Capitulo 6: el entrenamiento

Después de la fiesta todos nuestros héroes decidieron que era hora de entrenar para poder proteger todo Ooo de las garras del malvado Lich

En el entrenamiento

-bueno he creado un plan de ejercicios para todos para fortalecer nuestros puntos débiles y mas nuestras ventajas- dijo PB con unas hojas en la mano las cuales fue repartiendo a todos

-yo no tengo puntos débiles- dijo Marshall con aires de grandeza

-aja- dijo marceline tirando a Marshall

-bueno volviendo al tema- dijo PB con una mirada de enojo –tenemos que iniciar desde ya-

-muy bien con quien iniciamos- dijo Gumball

-primeros las damas- dijo Marshall señalando a marceline y Fionna

-muy bien yo voy primero- dijo Fionna

-cuidado- dijo FInn un poco preocupado por su hermana

-descuida- dijo Fionna sacando se espada

-muy bien Fi, tu solo ponte ay y trata de ganarle a este demonio- dijo Gumball abriendo una enorme caja

Un monstro de agua salió de la enorme caja, cuando Fionna vio al monstruo fue corriendo hacia él y lo rasgo con la espada pero esta no le causo daño alguno

-que… mi espada no funciona- dijo Fiona muy preocupada cuando de un zarpazo el monstruo la saco volando y quedo tendida en un árbol

-descuida para la otra- dijo Marshall ayudando a levantarse a Fionna

-si ya que- dijo Fionna en un tono triste

-muy bien ¿quien sigue?- dijo Gumball

-yo- dijo PB muy alegremente

-muy bien colócate enfrente de la caja prima- dijo Gumball preocupado por se prima

-sip- dijo PB tomando una espada pero la espada era muy espada para ella la cual hizo que se tambaleara, cuando el monstro salió era una miniatura, PB lo quiso golpear con la espada pero con el impuso y la espada mas pesada que ella solo callo al suelo

-ouch- dijo PB sobándose

Todos se querían reír a excepción de marceline que estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos

-sigo yo- dijo marceline de una manera rápida

-muy bien, PB preparo algo diferente para ti y Marshall ya que son vampiros no soportan mucho el sol y PB creo una flechas de luz, si las toca no les causara mucho daña pero que mejor no los toquen- dijo Gumball rascándose la nuca

-QUE, COMO QUE FLECHAS DE LUZ ESTAN LOCOS- dijo Marshall renegando

-muy bien estoy lista- dijo marceline y terminando de decirlo rápidamente salió una flecha de la nada hacia su hombro la cual esquivo con dificultad

Y así salieron mas las cuales hicieron que marceline batallara mas y mas, hasta que al final terminaron de salir flechas marceline estaba cansada y con unas heridas de que algunas flechas si la habían alcanzado

De repente una espada fue lanzada a la cabeza de marceline la cual esquivo

-QUE TE PASA PENSE QUE DIJISTE QUE ERAN FLECHAS- le grito marceline a PB

-yo no la lance- dijo PB

Cuando marceline empezó a sentir una mano en su hombro se dio vuelta

-PAPA-grito marceline muy sorprendida

-hola marceline veo que as mejorado anteriormente si te hubiera lanzado esa espada no tendría cabeza jajaja- dijo Abadeer con gracia

-QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA Q HACES AQUÍ- dijo marceline enojada y confundida

-he venido por ti- dijo Abadeer

-QUE- dijeron todos unísonamente

-no se la puede llevar- dijo Finn

-claro que puedo soy su padre- dijo Abadeer en un tono dominante

-claro que no yo elijo si voy o me quedo- dijo marceline aun enojada

-pues yo creo que velas por la vida de tus amigos ¿no?, si es así tú misma sabes que no podrán contra el Lich- dijo Abadeer mirando fijamente a marceline

-claro que podemos, lo vamos a vencer- dijo Marshall enfrentándose a su tío

-ohh Marshall no te había visto que grande y fuerte te ves, pero un así sabes que no podrán y solo contéstame- dijo Abadeer acercándose a la oreja de Marshall –tu amada Fionna te gustaría verla morir- le susurro al oído

-MALDITO-dijo Marshall convirtiendo se en un demonio y lanzándose a Abadeer

-MARSHALL- dijo marceline deteniendo a su primo –sabes que es verdad pero aun así no iré a la nocheosfera debe de haber otra salida-

-bueno sabes donde encontrarme cuando al fin te des cuenta de que no hay salida alguna- dijo Abadeer y se fue

Antes de que alguien hablara marceline se fue directo al dulce castillo en el cual todos se estaban quedando

Ya había anochecido todos estaban en sus dormitorios

En el dormitorio de marceline

-debe de haber otra salida- dijo marceline buscando en un libro el cual parecía antiguo

-por que no entiendes por mas de que busque no hallaras respuesta alguna- dijo el Lich en la ventana

-QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ- dijo marceline mostrándole su colmillos

-calma no vengo a pelear vengo negociar- dijo el Lich

-que- dijo marceline

-tendrán una batalla contra mi en la cual usaras todo tu poder el de la reina de los vampiros tanto con el de la líder de la nocheosfera- dijo el Lich felizmente

-eso podría destruir todo, me estas dando dos opciones la cuales tendrán el mismo fin- dijo marceline apretando su puños por la furia

-mmm tal ves por qué ya que en la opción que te estoy dando no importa si pierdes tu me derrotaras pero un problema puede ser que todo tu poder tu desate y destruyas todo lo que conocemos y tu plan es que van a pelear conmigo que no van a ganar y que aun así se desate todo tu poder… mmm yo creo que ya sabes cual es el mas razonable, llámame para saber tu respuesta- dijo el lich el cual desapareció

**Alguien toco la puerta lo cual hizo que marceline volteara rápidamente **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo perdón si me he tardado mucho **

**Bueno aquí los dejo bye hasta la próxima, cuídense y sigan leyendo fics **


	7. Chapter 7

En capítulos anteriores

El lich estaba en la habitación de marceline

-mmm tal ves por qué ya que en la opción que te estoy dando no importa si pierdes tu me derrotaras pero un problema puede ser que todo tu poder tu desate y destruyas todo lo que conocemos y tu plan es que van a pelear conmigo que no van a ganar y que aun así se desate todo tu poder… mmm yo creo que ya sabes cual es el mas razonable, llámame para saber tu respuesta- dijo el lich el cual desapareció

Alguien toco la puerta lo cual hizo que marceline volteara rápidamente

Capitulo 7:

-hola oye todo están abajo viendo películas, quieres venir- dijo Fionna felizmente

-si claro- dijo marceline cerrando el libro en sus manos y yendo a la sala de estar con todos

-las chicas se tardan demasiado- dijo Marshall en burla cuando vio llegar a Fionna y marceline

-ay ya cállate que tu te tardas mas y solo peinándote- dijo Fionna un poco enojada

-mi cabello lo vale- dijo Marshall riéndose y acomodándose el cabello

-ay ya chicos pongan la película- dijo PB la cual estaba sentada en un sillón de una solo pieza

-si quieren hacer sus muestras de afecto vayan a otro lado- dijo Gumball riéndose aventándole una almohada a Marshall en el rostro el cual se la devolvió

-estas celoso por no tener novia- dijo Marshall abrazando a fionna

-aja si claro acabo de cortar con una unos meses soltero no hacen daño- dijo Gumball recargándose en el respaldo de el cojín en donde estaba sentado

-bueno vinimos a ver películas o no- dijo Finn muy alegre

-asi bueno ¿Cuál vemos… masacre en Texas, el orfanato, pesadilla en la calle elm?- dijo Marshall viendo los dvd

-todas son de miedo- dijo PB nerviosa

-si, lo mejor- dijo Finn celebrando

-bueno ya que- dijo PB cubriéndose con la cobija la cara

-ay que ver la de masacre en Texas, las demás no hacen miedo- dijo gumball haciéndose el valiente

-ok todos sentados- dijo Marshall apuntándolos

-calmate no somos perros- dijo Marceline riéndose

-jajajaja que linda niña- dijo Marshall sobándole la cabeza a marceline

-mmm bueno si asi quieres jugar- dijo marceline mordiéndole la mano a marshal

-no muerdas la mano que te da de comer- dijo Marshall sobándose

A lo cual todos rieron


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno he aquí el capitulo Final espero que les guste y pido disculpas por la demora **

Todos se sentaron tranquilamente a ver la película, hasta que cada uno iba callando dormido y al final todos ya estaban en los brazos de Morfeo

Hasta que algo o más bien alguien detuvo el sueño de Marceline la cual despertó inmediatamente

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto Marceline levantándose de golpe del sillón, para luego pararse he ir hacia Finn

Pero cuando trato de levantarse una garra la sostuvo

-¿¡que dem…!?- Marceline no termino de hablar ya que vio al dueño de aquella garra

-¡DESPIERTE TODOS CORRAN!- Marceline logros zafarse de aquel agarre y les grito a todos en la sala los cuales despertaron de golpe para luego ver al Lich

-¡LES DIJE QUE CORRIERAN!- Marceline repitió nuevamente y esta ves todos obedecieron

-o no, no lo harán- dijo el Lich moviendo la mano para hacer que la puerta y ventanas se cerraran de golpe y nadie pudiera salir

-estamos atrapados- dijo PB muy nerviosa

-no por mucho- dijo Finn tomando su espada y corriendo hacia el Lich

Para luego ser seguido y apoyado por marshall, los cuales atacaron directamente al Lich pero solo recibieron un golpe que los regreso al lugar donde estaban

-jajaja creen que me podrán ganar con eso- dijo el Lich mirando a marshall y Finn en el suelo

-no pero con esto si- dijo Marceline aprovechando que el Lich se había distraído, empuñando su bajo-hacha en la espalda del Lich el cual chillo de dolor, pero el Lich en su ultimo movimiento tomo a Marceline de los hombros

-si me voy… te vas conmigo-dijo el Lich brillando en un color verde

-NOOOOO… SUELTALA- grito Finn corriendo hacia Marceline para poder salvarla pero ya era muy tarde

Aquel verde también había cubierto a Marceline la cual solo se pudo retorcer de dolor

Era como si esa luz la quemara pero de adentro hacia afuera

-MARCELINEE- grito marshall corriendo hacia donde estaba Marceline

Cuando llego con ella el resplandor también lo empezó a quemar, en un acto involuntario marshall metió las manos al resplandor para sacar a Marceline de un empujón

Para luego ver al Lich disolverse

Todos voltearon a ver el lugar donde anteriormente estaba el Lich en el cual ahora solo quedaban su ropaje y su corono

Y luego voltearon a ver a hacia Marceline y marshall tirados en el suelo

-MARSHALL- grito Fionna al ver las manos de marshall las cuales estaban ensangrentadas pero se curaron rápidamente

Pero Marceline no había corrido la misma suerte

-marcy- susurro Finn cuando vio a Marceline yaciendo en el suelo sin dar señal de vida

-MARCELINEE- grito Pb para luego colocarse junto a su mejor amiga y comenzar a llorar, Gumball y Fionna también se acercaron pero sabían que ya nada podían hacer

Al final Marshall la volteo a ver

-NOOO MARCELINE… no puedes tu no puedes estar…- marshall no termino de hablar la misma palabra muerte le dejaba un mal sabor de boca y mas si era su prima

Finn reacciono y decidio ir a ver a marceline

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Finn con tristesa ya que todos sabian que el amaba a la vampira

-no… NO ES VERDAD ELLA NO ESTA MUERTE- dijo Finn ya que no quería la cruda verdad

-esta jugando lo se- dijo finn arodillandose y abrazando el cuerpo de marceline para luego besarla con ternura en los labios

Todos los presentes derramaron lagrimas ante aquella escena ya que sabian que no podian hacer algo al respecto

**Bueno he aquí el Final del capitulo, pero descuiden aquí no terminara la historia va seguir pero en la secuela llamada ´´ En busca del amor´´ bueno espero que les haya gustado y si es asi dejen reviews **


End file.
